characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne, '''better known as '''Batman, is a billionaire superhero from DC Comics. He is known for his lack of superpowers and being a founding member of the Justice League. Background The young Bruce Wayne was once an ordinary child from an incredibly wealthy family. However, his entire life changed forever after his parents got killed in a back alley by a mugger. From that moment forward, Bruce swore he would not let anyone experience the same tragedy that he did. Using his the money inherited from his parents, Bruce trained his body to its physical peak and became a master in the art of combat, along with designing a series of gadgets and other devices that would help him fight crime. Wearing a suit patterned after a bat, Bruce set out to strike fear into the hearts of criminals in his home of Gotham City. He had become the Batman. Powers & Abilities *'Genius Intellect:' Bruce is easily one of the most intelligent beings in the DC Universe. He is a polymath capable of mastering 20 degrees in little time. He can develop all sorts of weapons and gadgets, which range from his Batsuit, to viruses capable of taking powers away from metahumans and other superpowered beings. His detective skills are completely unmatched, and he can beat most foes just by outsmarting them. *'Martial Arts Master:' Batman has mastered every single martial art in the world, and by combining them all, he has created a completely unpredictable fighting style. *'Weapon Proficiency:' Capable of mastering all sorts of weapons. *'Borderline superhuman phisicality:' Even though he's not superhuman, he has surpassed the limits of human phisicality in many occasions. *'Stealth and Escapism Master.' *'Willpower/Telepathy Resistance:' Batman has been shown to have a strong willpower when it comes to his physiology and has shown to be a powerful resistor to mind control and telepathy Equipment *'Batsuit:' A Kevlar and Titanium-made suit that is designed to withstand explosions, falls, impacts and bullets. It has blades built to the side of his wrists, which can be used for melee attacks. It lets off a shock of 200,000 volts if touched, and holds a mini-rockets, has blocks to prevent mind control, an underwater breather, and tranquilizer darts. *'Batarangs:' Bat-shaped projectiles that are thrown with extreme precision. Batman also uses some variations, like Explosive Batarangs, which explode on contact, Electric Batarangs, which shock opponents upon contact, Thermal form, twhich can harden Clayface down to his core, Magnetic Batarangs to attract metal objects, Nth Metal Batarangs for extra power, Acid Batarangs to burn the opponent, and Remote Controlled Batarangs, which can be controlled after being fired. *'Grapple Gun:' Batman's main form of maneuvering along buildings. He can use it to latch onto opponents. *'Cryptographic Sequencer:' A device that can hack into computers and radio frequencies. *'Bolas:' After being fired from a pistol, they trap the enemy with ropes. There exists a variation that delivers electric shocks. *'Smoke Pellets:' Batman uses them to overwhelm the opponent with white smoke. *'Gas Pellets:' These pellets emit a non-deadly gas that can incapacitate normal humans. *'Line Launcher:' A rope pistol that Batman can use as a zip-line. *'Tranquilizer Gun:' A gun that shoots non-lethal ammunition. *'Laser:' Used to some materials. *'Pellet Grenades:' Small explosives capable of breaing down walls. *'Concussion Mines:' Improved Pellet Grenades capable of blowing up reinforced steel walls. *'Glue Globules:' Small pellets which encase the foe in a sticky substance. *'Explosive Gel:' Gel that can be stuck to someone/something until Batman detonates it. *'Thermal Grenades.' *'Remote Electric Charge:' Can be shot to overload electric devices, and electrocute and damage opponents. Not to be confused with the EMP, which is only used for disabling. *'Bat Beacon:' Can attract a horde of bats into Batman's location at once to overwhelm the foe with sounds of bat screeches, or even attack enemies. He uses it by stomping on it, as it is built into the heel of his boot. *'Sonic Gun:' A gun that emits soundwaves. It is mainly used to direct the bats summmoned by the Bat Beacon. *'Sonic Devastator:' Emits a screeching sound that can shatter glass and even incapacitate enemies with its sheer sounds. Its range is one-hundred feet. It leaves opponents writhing in agony. *'Nerve-Killing Gloves:' Gauntles that can disable the target's nerves. * Bat-Darts * Bat Stungun * Flamethrower * Acetylene Torch * Bat-Cuffs * Bat-Heater * Batlight * Batrope * Bat-Saw * Grapnel Gun * Lock Pick * Master Bat-Key * Night Vision Bat-Goggles * Rebreather * Evidence Bags * Fingerprint Dusting Kit * Batcall * Bat-Tracer * Communications Devices * Cryo-Capsules * Energy Deflector * First-Aid Kit * Kryptonite Ring * Bat-Camera * Micro-Cassette Recorder * Micro-Processor Power Source * Miniaturized Bat-Toolkit * Minicam and Recorder * Shark Repellent Bat Spray * Sonic Bat-Beacon * Shock Gloves * Wax Lips * Sound/Sonic Box Feats Strength *Bench-pressed 1000 pounds. *Leg-pressed 2500 pounds *Threw a batarang at 100 miles per hour. *Has destroyed metals with his bare hands. *Broke Man-Bat's arm. *Shattered Deadshot's wrist guns with his hand. *Kicked a motorcycle in half. *Stopped a speeding car. *With a straight jacket, lifted a coffin with 600 lbs of dirt applying pressure from above. *Broke a sword with his bare foot. *Shattered an assault rifle with his bare hands. *Broke Handcuffs with one hand. **Doing so would require about 2 tons of force. *Resisted the pull of a jet turbine, climbed onto a wing and then managed to hold onto the wing. *Punched a guy so hard he broke through a metal door. * Held down a metal plate against the force of an explosion * Pulled open a steel vault underwater * Ripped sections of a wall off * Despite not sleeping for a week as well as being drugged and starved, ripped apart a metal duct * Pushed through 600 pounds of dirt despite being in a coffin and a straightjacket * Snapped the neck of a leopard * Overpowered Post-Hush Killer Croc and knocked him out with one punch * Despite his left side being paralyzed and his right side being weakened, kicked Jack in the Box through a concrete column * Created a huge crack in reinforced glass designed to take bazooka fire while dying from poison gas * Kicked a motorcycle in half * Punched a Talon through a reinforced steel door * Strong enough to KO Deathstroke with a surprise attack * KOed a Parademon with one strike * Destroyed Red Hood’s bulletproof helmet with a headbutt * Shattered Mr. Freeze’s bulletproof helmet * Took out Gorilla Grodd with one kick Speed *Avoided Darkseid's Omega Beams, which are virtually undodgeable. *Swapped a poison drink faster than the blink of an eye. *Can break out of a buried coffin, and a straight jacket in 52 seconds at his slowest. *Outran an explosion. *Ran faster than a speeding car. *Dodged Superman's Heat Vision. *Dodged gunfire at point blank range. *Reacted to a sniper shooting him from behind. *Capable of deflecting bullets with his bare hands. *During a time when he was turned into a child, Batman easily speeded through the security defenses of the Justice League watchtower while the rest of the league was having trouble. It should be noted that the security defenses were designed my Mister Miracle, a master escape artist and New God. *Saved a man from getting run over by a train and immediately dodges gunfire right after. *Easily dodged Batwoman’s grenades and reappears before she can notice. *Threw his Batarang at 100mph at a criminal before he could react and immediately saves a falling baby right after. *Saved a little girl from an out of control, crashing plane. *Saved a man from a drive by shooting and caught up with the car on foot. *Took out two sentry guns on opposite sides before they can get a chance to shoot at him. *Caught up to a gang on their motorcycles and places them in a trap. *Took out two helicopters with the combined use of his gadgets and speed. *Arrived at a crime in 3 minutes while the police arrived in 9 to 12 minutes. *Saved a baby falling from a bridge. *Dodged heat vision from Composite Superman. Reacts using a lead based mirror. *Disappeared out of sight from the Suicide Squad in front of him, dodging point blank gunfire from Deadshot in the process. *Caught up with Scarecrow, who had a headstart at another building. *Dodged Dr. Light’s light beams blasts at close range. *Able to catch grenades and throw them away before they can explode. *Disarmed two armed gunmen before they could get a chance to aim with a single Batarang while restraining one man with one arm. *Stole guns from people’s hands before they can get a chance to pull the trigger. *Deflected numerous darts and daggers with his batarangs. *Can easily catch arrows, including ones shot at him when he isn’t looking from master archers such as Green Arrow and Speedy. *Can easily steal stuff from people’s hands without them noticing, including lantern rings from Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner. *Saved speedster Impulse from a bomb and caught him while he was in motion. *Fast enough to hit Kid Flash and destroy Roy Harper’s arrow before he could get a chance to fire it. *Fast enough to dodge gunfire from uzis at close range, tanks, machine guns, snipers, and machine guns from police helicopters and military helicopters. *Dodged gunfire similar to Neo from the Matrix. *Evaded gunfire from the Wrath’s machine gun, which is capable of firing 5,000 rounds per minute. *Dodged a bolt of lightning. Durability *Survived the electric chair. *Fought different opponents for 38 hours straight until everyone gave up against him. *Kept fighting after being shot in the head. *Fought Talon and the Court of Owls after taking a beating from them. *Can tank point blank blasts that would normally destroy his suit. *Tanked attacks from Clayface. *Survived getting his back broken by Bane. *Withstood a lethal amount of air pressure *Survived a beating from the Karate Kid *Survived Diana knocking him through concrete and a building without armor *Survived getting smashed into a building without armor *Armor tanks all of Vigilante’s arsenal *Transparent bulletproof mask *Submachine gun fire does nothing to his armor *Armor protects him from a flamethrower *Cape protects him from the flame of a chimera *Survived the hellfire of the Queen of Hell *Survived submerged in acid *Destroyed laboratory while still inside and comes out unscathed *Tanked a building-scale explosion *Tanked a tank round *Survived Harley blowing up the building he and Deathstroke were fighting in *Tanked the epicenter of an explosion that destroyed the top of a skyscraper *Cape protected him from bombardment from Mongul’s ship *Is just fine after being attacked by the God Deimos possessing the Joker *Continued to fight after having a shovel shoved through his chest *Got shot point blank on the back and immediately got back up a few seconds afterwards. *Got slammed into a crate after getting hit on the chest with a large log by Killer Croc. *Got shot with poison and venom from Jade Nguyen (Cheshire) and Jane Doe (Copperhead) respectfully. Still kept going afterwards. *Survived being impaled by a wooden spear. Kept fighting afterwards. Skills *Broke into Area 51 and 52. *Defeated the Justice League by himself. *Is considered to have one of, if not, the most keen mind in the DCU, as he's a known Polymath, and had more than ten degrees by 21. *Has plans to take out the entire JLA, and can even hack into a Kryptonian ship. *Is so intimidating, the Sinestro Corps rings have no effect on him. *Mastered about every martial art in the world, and blended them into his own style. *Created a teleportation block to the Batcave. *Built the Batcave. *Has taken on superhuman beings with his wits alone. *Hacked all of Gotham. *Created Brother Eye, one of the most advanced AIs in the DC Universe. *Created his very own Lazarus Pit. *Defeated 15 Man-Bats in a row. *On par with Deathstroke and Bronze Tiger. *Defeated Lady Shiva, one of the most skilled combatants in the DC Universe. *On par with Green Arrow in marksmanship. *Snuck up on Superman, who can hear cries from distant galaxies. *Can survive in a vacuum for 24-27 seconds *Solved numerous unsolvable crimes *Caught on of Green Arrows Arrows in midair. * Defeated Lex Luthor, who was amped up in a mix of Venom and liquid Kryptonite while wearing remnants of his Warsuit armor. * Defeated a giant alien monster via electrocution. * Defeated a Venom enhanced Killer Croc. * Fought 50 ninja Man-Bats at once, crippling 30 of them. At another instance, he took down more than 15 of them. * Defeated 4 supervillains at once: Hypnotic, Mr. Toxic, Mr. Combustible, Mr. Mosaic, and Snakeskin. * Defeated Kryptonian robots and Doomsday clones with explosive batarangs. * Fought off tons of supervillains while traveling 500 miles with Two-Face, including Talons and the KGBeast. * Fought trained soldiers that were wearing quantum stealth. * Took out imposters of Batwoman, Red Hood, and Nightwing all at once. * Knows how to make 10 minutes of air last for an hour * Knows how to speak Kryptonian * Made a surgical incision in his own palm * Knows a spell that can prevent the use of magic for an hour * Capable of using backwards magic * Knows 463 ways of incapacitating someone without drawing blood * Learned to speed read, lip read, and developed total recall at the age of 14 * Knows how to knock out people with a two finger touch technique * Deduced multiple martial art styles, some of them that only a few people know about * Able to speak more than 9 languages * Earned 12 degrees * Can fly a biplane while being temporarily blinded * Can tell whether his allies are imposters or not based on their fighting styles * Knows every fighting style * Escaped Wonder Woman's lasso. * Has outsmarted Ra's and Talia al Ghul. * Defeated King Snake, Aquaman, and Superman. Weaknesses *'Humanity:' While Batman fights along side almighty gods like Superman and Shazam, he is still a human, and thus can still be hurt by things that would damage a regular person. *'Strategy: '''Bruce may be a brilliant tactician and formidable warrior, but he still requires preperation to defeat most of his foes, like his bouts with Superman. *'Non-Lethal Arsenal:' His arsenal is mostly based on weaponry designed to incapacitate opponents rather than killing them, leaving it difficult for the Caped Crusader to land a killing blow. *'Trust Issues: 'Batman has a really hard time trusting people even some of his closest allies. Batman has a plan to take down his fellow JLA members if they ever go rouge. This has lead many of his former friends to not trust Batman. Trivia * Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane, first appearing in ''Detective Comics #27. However, in the Prime Earth continuity, which takes place Post-Flashpoint, his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in the first issue of Geoff Johns and Jim Lee's New 52 Justice League series. * Bruce Wayne (Prime Earth) appears as Batman (Prime) a playable character in the Infinite Crisis video game. * Bruce Wayne rarely drinks alcohol. Dick Grayson has mentioned that he's seen Bruce drink less times than he can count on one hand. When Stephanie Brown died, he drank Purcell's 12-year-old bourbon. * Batman's online screenname is JonDoe297. * Bruce Wayne's favorite meal is Mulligatawny soup. * Notable nicknames for Batman include: The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, The World's Greatest Detective, The Masked Manhunter, The Cowled Crimefighter, and simply, The Bat. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Warner Bros. Category:Detectives Category:Heroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Explosives Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vigilantes Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Vehicle Users Category:Mascots Category:North American Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Ninja